where the crown lies (death follows)
by lets breath underwater
Summary: He finds it hilarious that the girl he's in love with is going to be his sister. He teases her anyways, even if his heart is breaking.
1. your diamond tears

**SO MY OBSESSION FOR RACHEL AND YOUNG DO WAS BORN AFTER THE DINNER SCENE BECAUSE GOD DAMN THEY HAD SO MUCH TENSION..YOU KNOW, SEXUAL TENSION ;)...THAT THERE HAD TO BE** _ **SOMETHING**_ **BETWEEN THEM.**

 **SADLY THE WRITERS DID NOT INCLUDE ANY ROMANTIC BACKGROUND TO THEIR HISTORY, SO I DECIDED THAT I WOULD MAKE UP MY OWN.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEIRS, I AM ONLY BORROWING THEIR CHARACTERS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE THEY DESERVE MORE.**

"Rachel is just my type," Yound Do smirks coldly at her. Their parents pause a moment, slightly wavered at the comment but no one makes a move. They don't notice how Rachel's knuckles turn white from gripping her fork to tightly, or the darkness in Young Do's eyes that seem to gleam a sick satisfaction at his _sister_.

Rachel's eyes narrow a fraction flaring a warning at him, though the ice princess's eyes revealed no emotion. She was the queen at masking her emotions, it came with being an heiress.

But as the heavily silenced dinner continued, there was a sharp pain in Rachel's ice coated heart that wouldn't go away, and the pricking of her skin from Young Do sharp and intense stare also refused to leave her.

Her mother broke the silence first, "Young Do, how are your classes going?" she asked, her voice capturing a motherly affection. Rachel helded in a scoff.

Young Do's sharp and sculptured eyebrows-cruel eyebrows, everything about him was cruel-rose when he tightly smiled at her mother.

"Good," his reply is short, and quick. His unwavering gaze still on Rachel.

Rachel felt like the oxygen in the room has started being sucked out. She felt lightheaded, but didn't dare let it show. She would never, _never_ reveal an inkling of emotion, or godforbid weakness to Young Do.

She wanted to claw out his eyes. How dare he make that stupid comment about her being his type. He doesn't have the right to even _remember_ those hazy nights with firm kisses, but he dares makes a subtle comment?

Fifteen minutes into the dinner, and Rachel's mother's phone rings, and excuses herself stepping outside of room. A few minutes later and Young Do's father's phone pings, signaling an incoming text message which he excuses himself to read outside as well, leaving Rachel in the company of the monster she read in children's stories as a child.

 _Pointy teeth, large red eyes, ugly wart covered face_

But the monster in front of her was anything but ugly. The monster in front of her took the shape of a beautiful man.

Young Dos slick raven colored hair. His red lips-which Rachel thought were so red from the blood of innocents-curved into a smirk. His features were sharp. sharp cheekbones and a sharp and strong jaw. His cruel dark eyes twinkling with mischief and playfulness, but Rachel could see the storm brewing behind his facade. And his signature dark, sharp, cruel eyebrows cocked up at her.

Everything about him was cruel

Rachel decided that she was done playing for today. She complied with her mother wishes; She attended the dinner, was polite, and now that she had completed the task, it was her time to leave. Rachel stood up and grabbed her Gucci purse, turning to leave when suddenly a long leg stuck in her path causing her to stumble. Before she could fall flat on her butt, Young Dos strong hands clamped around her wrist pulling her towards him.

Young do stands up, towering before her. He smirked down at her, "Falling for me already?"

Rachel tried to pull her wrist away from his hold, but he only tightened his grip.

Young Do tisked, "Shouldn't we spend more time together, _sister_?" He pulled Rachel closer to him, faces only centimeters away. "Lets become very close with each other. After all, we will be spending a lot of time together."

Rachel ignored her cold heart pounding against her breast, and pushed against Young Do as hard as she could. She stumbled back, but quickly stood up straight like the queen she is, " _Don't_ ," she asserted through her grinded teeth, her chest heaving, "don't you dare. You don't have the right to ever speak about that ever again. Don't mention it to our parents and don't speak to me outside of what is required between us."

He smiles with teeth showing as if they were having a friendly conversation, "Now, now sister, we shouldn't base our sibling bound and our parents upcoming marriage with deception."

Rachel takes a step towards him, "Are you threatening me?" She says carefully.

Young Do takes the challenge and takes a step forward. "We don't want our parents to find out, now do we?"

The air is electric, Young Do can feel it. He knows that once his father finds out the past between him and rachel, he'll get a beating to knock him unconscious and land him in the hospital. He could already see the news headlines and the excuses his father would make to the media: BAD BOY ZEUS HEIR GETS GETS INTO A FIGHT

But still, Rachel looks so lovely like this with her cheeks rosey, eyes blazing and her upper teeth coming out to nibble on her lips every so often.

He likes her like this. So devilish, so wild.

He sets his eyes on her lips, "I'm sure we can work out an agreement to prevent your mother from finding out." He rests his hand upon her elbow, "What would your mother think of her innocent little girl, innocent no longer?" He taunts chuckling darkly.

She wants to slap that smirk off of his face but instead she forces herself to keep a cool head and smirk up at Young Do. She takes another step forward, so their bodies are touching. "Oh Young Do this threat works both ways. I wonder how your hard your father would beat for your infelicity." She pouts.


	2. lace and champaign

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER PERFECT BECAUSE #YOUNG DO AND RACHEL DESERVE MORE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND WAITED! YOU'RE THE BEST! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER ITS GOOD FOR MY EGO AND IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE/UPDATE QUICKER.**

Young Do remembers the first time he saw Rachel as something other than a nuisance. He remembers attending a charity held by some nameless corporation that he had been forced to attend by his father, and when he complained, had been rewarded by one of his father's infamous lessons on the taekwondo mat.

He held a glass of champagne in his hand, the fifth since he had arrived, and sulked against a dark corner in the big bright lighted ballroom.

He observes the guests at a distance with a cold look on his face, warning all those around him to stay away. He doesn't bother to engage a conversation with any of the guests, and his father who glared at him from a distance did not approach him. Young Do knows that he would be beat for his incompetence later, but he would rebel against his father as much as he could in public.

Young Do noticed the crowd had suddenly gotten quiet, and glanced at the direction that had caught everyone in such awe.

The first thing he sees is white lace; Soft and delicate, dancing around the girl's thighs portraying innocence. Young do trailed his eyes up from the milky thighs, small delicate hands to the soft eyes of Rachel. He stops and does a double check because Rachel Yo's eyes have never been soft.

Her eyes were always cold and calculating, and her deceiving smile hid a pair of sharp fangs, taken right out of a children's nightmare. When provoked she would sink her fangs into a person, stealing everything they held dear to their life. Whether it was money, reputation or family, she made sure to destroy as she saw fit, until she felt satisfied.

Until that hole in her heart was sealed even if it was only for a fleeting Do knows that feeling, a childhood companion of his, and knows how wild one might go to feel momentarily complete.

He steps forward stepping out of his kingdom of shadows wanting to go to Rachel who seemed to be dressed in light. He wants to bring out that hot pink flush to her cheeks and see her fang's snarl at him, to ruin that perfect image of the innocent good girl. He stops in his stride when he sees Rachel's small and delicate hands wrapped around Kim Tans arm. _That's whats causing the Ice Princess to smile,_ the scowl on Young Do's face returns and etches deeper into his skin, _Kim Tan._

He watches them. He observes the bright genuine smile on Rachel's lips and the stoic face of Tan as they mingled with other guests, and then moved onto the dance floor. He watches Rachel, her white lace dress inching up her thighs as she twirls, that smile unmoving from her lips. He notices her lips are painted with a soft pink, sees her nibble on her lower lip as she tries to captivate Kim Tan's attention, which seems to be focused on anywhere and anything but her.

When they exit the dance floor and Kim Tan leaves Rachel to grab them drinks, he prowls on her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the beauty of the ball." He whispers behind her ear. She spins around but he had already grabbed her hand forcing her to spin again to face him as he stepped in front of her.

She tries to snatch back her hand but Young Do held tight onto her. "What are you doing?" she hisses at him, her eyes frantically searching the crowd for Kim Tan?

"Worried your little Tan will see his competition holding his girlfriend?" he crocks his head to the side. His thumb is rubbing slow circles on Rachel's wrist and she's trying hard not to let the shivers pass through her body.

Rachel digs her newly manicured nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood, but she doesn't because he's wearing Kiton K-5 and she also notices how well he fits his suit. It would be a waste to ruin it.

He yelps and rips his hand back. "Bitch," he hisses quietly under his breath.

She scoffs, the innocent look ripped of her face as she reveals her fangs. "Says the guy who man handled me. Asshole."

She turns to leave, when she stops short of bumping into Kim Tan who stands there with two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Kim Tan," she whispers breathlessly. She feels guilt, as if she had done something wrong.

Kim Tan's face turns to stone when he sees Young Do behind Rachel. His grip on the campaign glass tightens, as he hands Rachel her glass and moves past her without sparing her a glance. He stops in front of Young Do eyes glowering at him.

"Tan, always a pleasure seeing you," Young Do speaks first, his voice a little taunting.

"What are you doing here?" Kim Tan's voice is restrained like he's fighting to keep his cool and not punch Young Do in the face.

"My father," Young Do simply answers. There's no explanation needed. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon. Can't stand behaving for more than an hour," He turns to leave, a slight pang of disappointment in his chest of not having that chance to talk (annoy) Rachel.

"Are you coming to the part my family is hosting next week?" Kim Tan's asks.

Young do turns around, his sculptured eyebrows raised. "Do you want me to?" he questions. the answer to this is always the same: No—

"Yes," a smirk is placed on Kim Tan's lips, the closest thing to a smile since he had arrived. "We are going to reveal a surprise."

"A surprise? What's the surprise?"

Kim Tan's grabs Rachel's hand and forces her to stand next to him. He brings her left hand and places it on his arm. That's when Young Do notices the sharp gleam of a diamond. A big, fat diamond placed on Rachel's ring finger.

"It wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you, right?" Tan gives Young Do one last look, a smug triumph look, and leaves Young Do forcing Rachel to follow.

Rachel turns back to look at Young Do as Tan leads her further into the ballroom. His jaw is clenched and he starts right back at her. Their gaze is unwavering until Young Do drops his eyes to the ground, his hand clenching into tight fists.

 _Kim Tan isn't become smart as the days pass by,_ Young Do things, staring at the delicate gold lines engraved into the floor. How could he be so stupid to flaunt Rachel at him, to rub their engagement at his face. Kin tan should know better.

It is well known that when someone has something that Young Do doesn't have, the greed in Young Do forces him to take it.

Young Do takes the challenge Tan flung at him. He taunted Young Do with something he knows Young Do can never have, and now Young Do needed to have it.

Rachel Yo, the girl tonight wrapped up in lace and light. He envelops himself in shadows once more as he leans against him dark corner, counting down the minutes till he could leave.

Until then, he watches Rachel. The smile on her face is back, but not as bright as before. For a moment her eyes rise to meet his across the room. She nibbles on her lips for a split second but let's go as just as fast and casts him a dark look.

He needs to have her now. The greed in him and the urge to be better than Kim Tan forces him to need her, to want her.

He decides that she's his now, or at least she will be.


End file.
